Destines interwined
by Lois87
Summary: Charlotte is on the verge of death when she is saved by Archangel Michael. He sends her on a mission to find and protect Dean Winchester. Story is way better than the summary. Please read and review. Thanks :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Winchesters or any other "Supernatural" characters. **

**Charlottes car: 67 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500, grey with black racing stripes**

**I based Charlottes looks on Kate Beckinsale.  
**

**Just to give you a better impression ;) Enjoy reading and please leave a review.**

Death had always been around me and after seeing so many people die, I couldn´t help but wonder how my life would end.

There I was, lying in a pool of my own blood that kept flowing out of my battered and broken body. I was in pain but as strange as it might sound, I was happy and content. My death wasn´t going to be in vain, I was dying in the process of saving someone elses life.

I felt cold and I knew it would just be a matter of minutes until the end, my end.

The guy I had saved minutes ago was now leaning over me and I gathered all my strength and smiled at him.

"I´m glad you´re ok. Go now. Find a safe place to stay at." I said and started coughing up more blood.

He looked at me in amazement. "You´re about to die and all you care about is my wellbeing and safety? Not many would sacrifice themselves for a stranger."

"What can I say, I´m not like the others." I smiled once again.

He placed a hand on my cheek and smiled. "You are the one." he whispered. I looked at him confused. "Charlotte, what if you wouldn´t have to die? I can save you." he added without taking his eyes off me.

"Who or what are you?" I asked.

"I´m Michael and I´m an angel of the lord. I don´t have much time for explanations now but I promise you will get the answers to your questions in time. I´ve been looking for you for a long time and I´m here to give you a choice that not many people get. Do you want to live?"

I was too weak to speak so I just nodded. My eyelids got heavier and my pulse slowed down. Just as I was about to surrender to death, I felt something soft against my lips. "Drink, my child." I heard Michael whisper and did as he told me to. My body was getting warmer, my pulse was going back to normal and I felt an incredible power flowing through my veins. My eyes flung open and I discovered that I had Michaels wrist pressed against my mouth and I was drinking his blood.

I was shocked and wanted to pull away but he stopped me. "It´s ok, keep on drinking. You will need the strength to fulfill your destiny." he said and for some reason I couldn´t help myself but obey his words.

_A little while later, I was sitting on a deserted beach. The sand was white and the water crystal clear. "How did I get here?"I mumbled to myself because last time I checked I was about to die in some abandoned warehouse in New York._

_I heard steps behind me and turned around to discover that it was Michael. He smiled and sat down next to me. "Is this a dream?" I asked and he nodded._

_"This is the only safe place where we can talk. I can´t stay too long and explain everything in detail but I need you to trust me."_

_"Ok." I agreed._

_"Lilith, the demon that killed your parents, is trying to free Lucifer by breaking the 66 seals. Word has it that some angels have joined forces with her and they are now after me. I need to disappear off the radar for a while until I´ve identified the traitors." he explained and I nodded, letting him know that I was taking all the information in._

_"I was sent to earth to find a human worthy to receive my blood and therefore inherit part of my powers. I chose you because I sensed your pure heart and good nature. You will play a keypart in this war between good and evil. I`m sorry that you´ll have to figure your new powers out yourself but I´m certain you won´t disappoint me. Whatever you do, just trust your instincts."he continued and squeezed my hand gently._

_"Now go and find Dean Winchester and protect him with your life. I have to go now, I don´t want to endanger you." He stood up and handed me a necklace. "Wear this necklace at all time. It will prevent angels from finding out that we have a bloodbond. Dean is under the charge of an angel called Castiel. He knows about you and you can trust him." With those last words he vanished into thin air. _

I woke up to find myself lying on a huge bed in a very fancy looking hotelroom. My bags and all other belongings were neatly stashed beside my bed. I looked down at myself and to my suprise I was dressed in my pyjamas. I took them off and headed towards the giant mirror. I stood there in my underwear and examined my body. There was not a single scratch on me and even my old scars were gone. I was as good as new.

I went to the bathroom and took a long shower. I put on some tights, a miniskirt, a longsleeved black top and brown suede boots.

I took my bags and checked out of the hotel that was in the heart of Manhattan.

The man at the reception handed me my car keys and directed me to my car. Just like me, my car looked better than ever before. I silently thanked Michael and smiled. I got behind the steeringwheel of my beloved 67 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 and smiled as I heard the motor roar to life.

I embarked on my mission which was to find Dean Winchester and protect him.


	2. Chapter 2

It took only a few phone calls to find out where the Winchesters were. Apparently they were in Missouri to help a hunter named Travis with a Rugaru.  
I had a long journey ahead of me so after a couple of hours on the road I decided to check into a motel and have a rest.  
I got my black Macbook out of my bag and placed it in front of me on the bed. I had heard quite a lot about the Winchester boys but I had no idea how they looked like. Minutes later their picture popped up on my laptopscreen. "Oh, not bad." I mumbled to myself and grinned. These brothers were hot.

Fortunately I ve always been quite the computer wiz so tracking down their exact whereabouts was no problem.  
I got up the next morning and went straight into the shower. I started thinking about how to approach the boys but came up with nothing. I went back into my room and got dressed. I put on a long grey Cardigan, that reached down to the middle of my thighs. It was one of my favourite pieces and I loved wearing it as a dress since it was figurehugging and showed off my curves.  
It was a little cool outside so I had to put on some thicker black tights before putting on my dark brown suede boots.

After 7 hours of drive I finally reached my destination. I checked into the room right next to the Winchesters. They weren t in their room but their car was still outside so I figured that they must have gone to the bar that was opposite the motel. I grabbed my handbag and hid my gun and silver knife in the secret compartment.

I went to the bar and discovered the Winchesters sitting by the counter on two stools. "Hey darling, what can I get you?" the bartender asked as he leaned over the counter and smiled at me flirtatiously. "First of all, I m not your darling." I said and sat down. "And I would like to have a beer, please." I added.  
"Sorry. It s on the house." the bartender apologized as he placed my beer in front of me.

"You get that often?" a husky voice asked which I discovered belonged to Dean who was sitting next to me. "The sweet talking or free booze?" I asked in response and smiled. "I m Dean and this goofball next to me is my brother Sam." he introduced themselves and was shoved in the ribs by Sam.  
"Charlotte." I said with a smile and shook both their hands. "If it s any consolation, I think you re one very cute goofball." I winked at Sam who smiled in response.

Our conversation was interrupted by Sams phone. He read the textmessage he had just received and looked concerned. "Dean, we gotta go." he said and Dean sighed in frustration. It was obvious that he wanted to stay with me.  
"I m sorry we have to leave. Maybe you could give me your number so that I could make it up to you later." Dean said and gave me one sexy smile.  
"That sounds tempting." I smiled back and wrote down my phone number.

Minutes after they left, I got into my car and turned on my Laptop. Upon entering the bar, I had attached a tracking device under the hood of their car. The little dot that resembled their car came to a halt in a little suburb that was about 15 minutes drive away. I shut my laptop and drove off.

I reached my destination and found the Impala parked in front of a nice looking house. I slipped a knife into one of my boots and tucked my gun into the other.  
I approached the house and peeked through the livingroom window. I saw Dean lying unconsciously on a table with blood pouring out of his head. The Rugaru was kneeling in front of him and dipped its hands into Deans blood to lick it off its fingers.  
Eew, that was just gross. I silently ran to the front door and kicked it open.  
"Hey, you ugly SOB. Why don t you take me, I m much tastier then him." I yelled and he came running for me, ready to attack. I righthooked him in the face, followed by a kick in the groin. I spotted the flame thrower behind him and went for it. Just then one of the closet doors sprung open and startled me. The Rugaru used its chance and knocked me down from behind. He got hold of my foot, so I turned around to face him. While doing that I got my knife out of my boot and threw it at him. It hit him in the shoulder and bought me enough time to pick up the flamethrower and torch that bastard.

Dean, who had regained consciousness, and Sam watched the Rugaru go up in flames.  
"Boys, hate to interrupt but we have to go. Now!" I said and started running.  
"Who are you and have you been following us?"Dean asked as he ran next to me. "Now is really not the time for 20 questions. I ll explain once we re at the motel." I said and got into my car which was parked right behind the Impala.

I met the boys back at the motel and they invited me into their motel room. "So how about some answers now. Who are you and why have you been following us?" Dean asked with his eyes fixed on mine.  
"I m Charlotte and I m a hunter. I was sent here to..." I hesitated a little.  
"To protect you Dean." I turned around to see who had completed my sentence for me. It was a man in a trenchcoat and I could sense that he wasn t human. He was an angel. "I ve been looking foraward to meet you, Charlotte. I ve heard a lot about you. I m Castiel." he introduced himself.

"How is she supposed to protect me? She s just a girl." Dean stated matter of facly and I caught myself glaring at him. "She s special. Show them, Charlotte." he said and looked at me. "How am I supposed to do that?" I asked confused not knowing what he expected me to do. "Put a hand on each of their foreheads and recall the memory you want to see them."he instructed me and I got up and walked towards the boys who were sitting on one of the beds. I did as Castiel said and put my hands on their foreheads. I closed my eyes and recalled what happened to me that very night I had met Michael.

"Woah." Dean and Sam said as I took my hands off. "That was intense." Dean added. Castiel nodded at me approvingly. "She s more than capable of protecting you Dean, even if you don t believe it. Don t be fooled by her appearance." Cas said and disappeared into thin air.

There was an akward silence. "I can t believe Castiel. Why on earth does he think I need protection? I can protect myself." Dean bursted out. "He had his reason and besides I get the feeling that the order came from someone who s higher up the chain." Sam tried to reason but Dean was still furious about the fact that Cas thought he needed protection. "The angel who gave you his blood was called Michael right?" Sam asked and I nodded. He then looked at Dean. "What?" he snapped back at him. "Michael is the archangel who defeated Lucifer. If she has his blood running through her veins, then she is very powerful."Sam explained.

"So, what s the plan then?"Dean asked after he had managed to calm down a little. "I will stick around and help you guys on hunts and make sure you re ok." I answered. "Anyways, I m going to get some shut eye. I m in the room right next to this one. See you in the morning." and with these last words I retreated into my room. 


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in the middle of the night and wasn´t able to go back to sleep so I went outside to get some fresh air. I was surprised to find Dean sitting on the hood the Impala. "Hey there, would you mind some company?" I asked as I approached him. "No, not at all." he replied and I sat down next to him. There was a silence for a couple of minutes.

"Dean, I know you don´t trust me and you think I´m incapable of protecting you but all I´m asking you for is to give me at least a chance. I made a promise to Michael and I intend on keeping it. Besides I feel like I owe it to John." I said and looked up at him. "My Dad? You knew him? Why would you owe him?" Dean asked. "I´ll show you." He nodded and I placed my hand on his forehead.

I closed my eyes and recalled the day I had met John for the first time. That day, 10 years ago, my life changed forever. Lilith had possessed my baby sister and slaughtered my entire family in front of my own eyes. John had managed to send Lilith back to hell but he wasn´t able to save my sister. Since I didn´t have any family left, he had asked friends of his to take care of me. His friends, Alan and Jane, were fellow hunters who had retired a few years ago. They taught me everything I know about hunting. Unfortunately they died a year ago due to old age.

I opened my eyes and took my hand off Deans forehead. "If John wouldn´t have been there, I would probably still be locked up in a madhouse." I explained. "I´m sorry. I can be a real ass at times." Dean apologized and I smiled at him. "Don´t sweat it." I said and started to walk back to my room. "See you in the morning."

My alarm clock rang at 8am. I stumbled into the shower and let the slightly cold water wake me up. I dried my hair and got dressed. My choice for the day was a pair of black skinny jeans, a turquoise vest top and simple black flats. As soon as I finished getting dressed, I took my bags and walked to my car.

Dean and Sam were outside already. They didn´t talk a single word to each other and were just exchanging glares. "Good morning boys." I greeted them and they looked up at me and smiled. "Good morning Charlie." Dean responded and I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Seriously, do I look like a dude to you?" I asked and put my hands on my hips in mock anger. His eyes roamed my body and I smiled to myself for choosing such a figure hugging outfit. "Definetely not." he replied and gave me a cheeky smile. "What makes you think I want to sound like one then?" I said and opened the trunk of my car to put my bags inside. "Okay, point taken."

"Would you mind if I ride with you?" Sam asked as I was about to get into my car. "No, of course not." I smiled and he got into the passengers seat. Dean just glared at him. "Where are we heading to?" I asked. "To a diner close by for some breakfast. I´ll fill you in on our new case once we get some food. I´m starving." Dean replied as he got into the Impala. I nodded and we drove off.

"I know we just met yesterday and you probably haven´t figured out wether to trust me or not but if you want to talk, I´ll listen." I broke the silence as I sensed that Sam was still upset. "Thanks, I´ll keep that in mind." he said and smiled. I knew he didn´t want to talk about it, at least not yet, so I changed the topic. "So Sam, how come such a cute guy like yourself is still single?" I smiled and looked at him. He was a bit lost for words at first and I saw him blush a little. "It seems like most girls are more interested in Dean than me." he replied. "That´s just because he puts himself in the limelight while you stay in the back." I said and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

Minutes later we pulled up at a diner. My cellphone rang and I told the brothers to go ahead without me.

As soon as I hung up, I entered the diner. The boys were sitting in one of the booths with a woman in her fifties. The woman looked drunk and she was hitting on poor Sam while Dean just watched with a huge grin on his face. "Sam!" I called out and waved at him. I walked up to the booth the boys were sitting in and looked at the woman who was sitting next to Sam. "I believe you´re sitting in my spot." I stated matter of factly. She looked up at me. "Excuse me?" she slurred. "That guy you´re hitting on is my boyfriend." I explained. She stood up and I got in next to Sam. I gave him a peck on the cheek. "Hi honey." I greeted him and he put an arm around me. The woman stood there and watched. "But Dean here is still single and you really are his type." I told her and pointed to Dean. Dean gave me one hell of a glare as the woman sat down next to him. Fortunately the manager of the diner came and kicked the drunk woman out. "Sorry."He apologized to us as he escorted her out.

"Thanks for that, Charlotte. I thought you were supposed to protect me. Let me tell you, you´re doing one hell of a job." I grinned at Deans words. "I´m supposed to protect you against demons and other evil sons of bitches but that woman wasn´t evil." I replied and both Sam and me laughed. Just then a waitress came to take our orders. We all ordered coffee and sandwiches.

"Care to fill me in on this case you mentioned?" Dean hesitated at first but gave in. "Fine. Four girls were killed in the past week after visiting a newly opened nightclub in Nebraska. All their hearts were ripped out of their chests." he said and handed me a folder that contained newspaper clippings, police reports and crime scene photos. I looked at the photos more closely and there was a picture of a apparently "unidentified substance" on the girls lips. "I bet this substance is ectoplasm."I said and showed the boys the picture. "This must be one pissed of spirit." I added.

The waitress came with our order so I quickly returned the folder to Dean. We ate our food and took off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Some more information on Charlotte: She´s a rock chick and she dresses like one, too. She mostly wears skinny jeans and tight shirts but she also loves to wear dresses and mini skirts. (Kind of like Ashlee Simpsons style). Charlotte is going to sing "Use Somebody" by Kings of Leon in this Chapter and to give you a better impression of how I imagine what she sounds like go on youtube and listen to Pixie Lotts cover of the soung (acoustic version). .com/watch?v=y5o8L-Or0O4&feature=related**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Charlotte.**

We arrived in Nebraska at around 7pm. We checked into a motel that was within walking distance of the nightclub the victims had visited before they were killed. Once I finished unpacking I went over to the boys room. "Open up, it´s me Charlotte." I said as I knocked on the door. A minute later Dean stood in front of me wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. I couldn´t help but check him out. He sure had a nice body. "Do you like what you see?" he asked me and cocked an eyebrow at me. "Maybe." I said and walked past him to sit down on one of the beds.

"Where´s Sam?" I asked. "He went to get some food and coffee." Dean answered and just then the door opened. "Hi Sam." I greeted him and he smiled. "Hey. I brought you some food in case you were hungry." he said and handed it to me. "Thanks, that is so sweet of you." I smiled and completely forgot about Dean who was still halfnaked.

I heard him mimick Sam and couldn´t help myself but laugh. "Are you jealous?" I asked Dean and of course he denied it. "I have no reason to be jealous. If you´ll excuse me, I´m going to get dressed." he said as he grabbed some clothes and retreated to the bathroom. Sam and me just looked at each other and laughed at Deans behaviour. "What´s the plan for tonight?" I asked. "We´re going to check that nighclub out and make sure no one else gets killed. Tomorrow we´ll go to the library, police station and families to get some more information."

"Okay. I´m going to get ready then. Meet you in an hour outside." I said and left. Back at my motelroom, I started to get ready for the evening. I put on some make up and tied my hair into a messy bun. I chose to wear a pair of grey skinny jeans, a black silk blouse that revealed some cleavage and black mid-high heels that enabled me to fight in case I had to.

An hour later I went outside to wait for the boys. Dean whistled as he saw me. "Seems like you like what you see, huh?" I asked him teasingly. "Maybe." he replied and winked at me. Damn, I had to give it to him. He definetely knew how to play.

10 minutes later we arrived at the nightclub. The bouncer told us that a singing contest was being held tonight and that they were still looking for contestants. "No thanks." the boys declined and we entered the club. I excused myself and signed up for the singing contest without telling the boys.

We had a couple of drinks as we observed the place for anything odd. They started the singing contest at around 9.30pm. At around 10 pm I excused myself once more to go backstage and await my turn.

I entered the stage 5 minutes later with an acoustic guitar in my hands. I sat down on the bar stool that was placed behind the microphone. I looked at Dean and Sam who stared at me in disbelief. I smiled and started playing. Shortly after I began to sing.

I've been roaming around, always looking down and all I see

Painted faces fill the places I can't reach

You know that I could use somebody

You know that I could use somebody

Someone like you and all you know and how you speak

Countless lovers undercover on the street

You know that I could use somebody

You know that I could use somebody

Someone like you

Off in the night while you live it up, I'm off to sleep

Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat

I hope it's gonna make you notice

I hope it's gonna make you notice

Someone like me

Someone like me

Someone like me, somebody

Go and let it out

Someone like you, somebody

Someone like you, somebody

Someone like you, somebody

I've been roaming around,

Always looking down and all I see

I felt overwhelmed by the crowds positive reaction. I thanked them and went back to Dean and Sam. "Wow, that was great." Sam said and smiled. "I didn´t know you could sing." Dean added. "Well there´s a lot about me you don´t know." I winked at him "So, did you see anything suspicious? Any lead on what or who we´re dealing with?" I continued. "Nope, nothing." they replied and shook their heads.

We decided to call it a night at around 1 pm. As we walked back to our motel, the streetlamps started to flicker and it got quite chilly. "Boys, looks like it´s time for some action." I announced as I pulled my shotgun out of my bag. The boys nodded and took out their guns aswell.

Out of nowhere the spirit of a young man appeared and attacked us. He disarmed the three of us and pinned us to a wall. "You cheated on me and killed me. You slut."he said as he approached me. He reached out and I saw his hand disappear into my chest. I screamed out in pain as he attempted to rip my heart out. "Ssssh, it will be over soon." he whispered into my ear and kissed me on the lips. "Let, her go you son of a bitch." I heard the boys yell.

"Focus on your gun." I heard a voice whisper in my head and I knew it was Michael. I tried to ignore the pain and focussed on the gun. All of a sudden it flew threw the air, right into my hand. I shot the spirit and he disappeared. We were now free again.

"Are you ok?" the boys asked worried. "Yes, don´t worry." I replied as I wiped my lips with a tissue. "Eeew, gross. At least we know how the ectoplasm got on the victims lips" I stated as I showed them the tissue. "I don´t think he´s going to come back. At least not now. I suggest we go to the motel and try to find out who he was and more importantly where he was buried. I so want to salt and torch that son of a bitch." I added and they nodded.

After half an hour on my laptop, I managed to find out all we needed to know. The spirit who attacked us was Dave Johnson and he was killed by his girlfriend after he caught her cheating on him. His girlfriend matched my description and the ones of all other victims. Her name was Melinda and she was a brunette in her midtwenties.

Luckily it wasn´t to hard to find out where Michael was buried. We all got into the Impala and headed to the local cemetary. 20 minutes later we finished digging up Daves grave. Just as we were about to torch him, he appeared and pinned us against a mausoleum wall. This time he went for Dean. "This is all your fault. Why did you have to steal her from me."he accused Dean. I concentrated on the iron cross on top of one of the tombstones. It came flying through the air and hit Dave, making him vanish. I quickly lit a match and threw it into the grave. Dave appeared once again but this time he was screaming in pain as he engulfed in flames.


End file.
